


Anything But Pizza

by shadowsfan



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Trust Issues, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl is the pizza delivery guy.  Elise doesn't watch porn and doesn't like pizza.  Is this a dream or wishful thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Pizza

 

Elise looked up from her computer as the doorbell rang, startling her.  It was nearly two in the morning!  Who would be calling on her this time of night?  Surely not Gael since they broke up several weeks ago and he knew Elise’s temperament well enough not to show up unannounced.  She moved to the door and peered carefully through the peephole but didn’t see anyone in the hall outside.  They must be standing out of view.  That was odd.

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“Pizza delivery.”

 

“Karl?”  She started, recognizing the voice immediately.   _ What the fuck? _

 

She opened the door and Karl stood on the threshold dressed in his typical dark henley over a khaki T-shirt and nicely fitted trousers.  He was holding a pizza box.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I’m delivering you pizza, obviously.  What does it look like?  Are you going to invite me in?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to bring me pizza.”

 

“Of course you didn’t.  You hate pizza.  This is a dream, Elise.”  Karl rolled his eyes.  “Pizza is a metaphor for sex.  It’s like one of those overused porno tropes.  I’m the pizza delivery guy.”

 

“Oh.” Elise didn’t know how to respond but she stood aside, allowing Karl to enter.

 

“But I don’t watch those porn films,” Elise argued, closing the door.  “They’re ridiculous, sexist, and not arousing at all.  Also, you’re my partner, not my lover.  This doesn’t make any sense.  We’ve never been anything more than friends.  Why would I dream about you turning up at my flat for sex?”

 

Karl set the pizza box down and turned to face Elise.  Crossing his arms, he leaned against the counter and fixed her with a piercing gaze.  

 

“That is the question you need to ask yourself.  Why indeed?  It makes no sense and yet here I am in your fantasy.  Am I a father figure to you?  Do you have daddy issues?  It isn’t that unusual you know.”

 

Elise froze, suddenly uncomfortable.  After a lengthy silence that became more awkward by the minute she stammered, “I-I don’t want to answer questions.  If this is an erotic dream I want you to take off your shirt.”

 

Karl laughed at that.  “Well, since it’s your dream I can hardly refuse.”  

 

He reached behind his back, grabbed a fistful of cloth and quickly pulled both shirts over his head.  Tossing them to the floor at his feet, as he carefully studied Elise’s reaction.

 

Her eyes widened slightly at her first glimpse of her partner without a shirt.  He wasn’t nearly as chiseled as Gael, who was years younger and had hours of free time to kill at the gym, but Karl was by far more fit than she’d expected given the amount of processed garbage he put into his mouth for lunch each day.  Karl was thin, but his firm biceps and well-defined abs were clear evidence that he worked out more than she’d realized.  He was taller than Gael, and his torso was long and lean, which she found very attractive.  His pecs were tight too, probably from swimming so much she supposed.   Across them he had a sparse growth of dark chest hair that was sprinkled with grey.  Another thin trail of hair originated just below his navel and Elise’s eyes followed it down into the waistband of his pants.  For some annoying reason Elise experienced a surge of warmth creeping up her neck to her face that took her by surprise.  Karl must have noticed because she recognized his smug look of self-satisfaction.

 

She didn’t remember moving, but suddenly Elise was standing right in front of Karl, touching him.  One hand caressing his pecs and the other plunging below the waistband of his trousers in search of his cock.  Clearly this was a dream after all, with time speeding up and slowing down.  She may as well submit to it and hope she woke up soon ─ before she ended up with an embarrassing mental image of the two of them stuck in her head like an annoying pop song.

 

“Whoa, wait a minute!” Karl gasped, grabbing her forearms firmly and halting her exploration of his body.  “Isn’t that your problem ─  always in a hurry to get to the finish line?  Maybe your subconscious sent me here to teach you something about making love.”

 

“What’s love got to do with it?”  Elise deadpanned.  When Karl didn’t respond she added, “That was a joke,” the corners of her lips twitching almost imperceptibly.

 

“Not funny at all,” Karl remarked, rolling his eyes again before leaning down and drawing his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips.  “You lost something in the execution.”

 

Elise thought he was going to kiss her, but for some reason he stopped just short of their lips touching.  Elise tilted her head up to close the gap, barely brushing her lips against his when Karl pulled away just out of her reach.  She pressed her body hard against him, straining to get close enough.  She wanted to use her hands to reach behind his head, to force his mouth against her own but he continued to hold her arms, rendering them useless.  She stared at his mouth, watching as he ran his tongue slowly across his own lips in a familiar gesture, normally innocent but now she found it maddeningly provocative.  Again, she thrust her chin upward, intending to meet his lips, but he turned his face to the side and she found her mouth skimming the rough stubble of his jaw.

 

“What are you doing?” She snapped, getting slightly annoyed.  “I want to kiss you.”

 

“I know,” he whispered, nipping at her earlobe.  “I’m teasing you.”

 

“I don’t like to be teased,” she argued, shivering as he began to kiss behind her ear and down her neck, the stubble on his chin was pleasantly scratchy against her sensitive skin.

 

“I know,” he mumbled against her throat, his voice sending vibrations of pleasure down her neck and straight to her breasts.

 

Elise wriggled against him, finding herself incredibly hot and aroused ─ and frustrated ─ much too frustrated.  This wasn’t right!  

 

The next thing she knew they were on the sofa.  Her shirt was off and she lay on her back with Karl straddling her.  Now this was more like what she wanted.  He was kissing her breasts, and her chest flushed with heat.   His warm lips against her skin felt wonderful.  She made a ridiculously needy sound as he mouthed her left nipple, causing it to swell under the warmth of his tongue and leaving it to stiffen almost painfully in the cool air as he moved to her other breast.  She squirmed beneath him, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to generate the friction she craved.  She was soaking wet, her entire body thrumming with desire and yet something was wrong.  Karl was still restraining her.  Her hands were raised, resting on either side of her head and Karl was holding her wrists tightly, preventing her from touching him.  His knees were placed on either side of her and she couldn’t even raise her legs to squeeze his body between them.

 

“Let me go.  I want to be on top,” she gasped, becoming desperate to feel him inside her.  “It’s the only way I can get off.”

 

Karl raised his head and stared at her, his face flushed and his pupils dilated with lust.  He looked as sexy as hell and Elise hoped she remembered that look after she woke up.

 

“Are you certain?  Because to me it seems bloody clear that your fantasy is about me being in control.”

 

“Tell me if you still want me to stop,” he growled, kissing between her breasts and down her stomach.  It felt so good that Elise was momentarily too dazed to speak.  She gasped when he reached the waistband of her yoga pants and immediately yanked them down her legs and tossed them to the floor.  She wasn’t wearing underwear, which couldn’t be right because she always wore underwear, but then this was a dream.  She knew what Karl was going to do next, because it was what she wanted him to do next, and so he maneuvered her to the edge of the sofa and got on his knees on the floor in front of her as she spread her legs wide to accommodate him.  

 

Perhaps she was in control all along, but then dream Karl seemed awfully willful for a fantasy lover.  He surprised her again by draping her legs over his shoulders and cupping her ass with his large hands and scooting her even closer to the edge so that he had a better angle.  Elise locked eyes with Karl, and noted a combination of smug recklessness in his dark eyes as she held her breath in anticipation.  She’d never let anyone perform such an act on her before, not even Gael.  It required a certain amount of trust in your partner, a loss of control that Elise had never been comfortable with.  She trusted Karl with her life, why not with an intimate sexual fantasy?

 

She leaned back on her elbows, trying to relax as Karl dipped his head, the warmth of his palms pressed against her inner thighs causing her to nearly melt from his touch.  She felt his breath wash over her most intimate area, tickling as he paused a moment ─ teasing again ─ before at last his mouth made contact.  Just the first exploratory lick and Elise had to bite back a moan ─ it felt so good.

 

Karl glanced up, his thumbs stroking half circles over the spongy flesh at her entrance, she was already so moist and sensitive and ready, that every touch seemed torture.

 

“You can make noise, Elise ─ it’s sex,” Karl whispered against her skin, before parting her layers with a maddeningly shallow insertion of tongue.  She attempted to thrust her hips forward, willing him to go deeper, but her position made it impossible.  Although her hands were free, she was forced to lean back on her elbows to remain upright.  Once again Karl was in control.

 

“I don’t make noise and I don’t like talking during sex,” Elise growled, irritated by the twinkle of amusement in Karl’s hazel eyes.

 

“So many rules,” he replied, offering a sly smile.  “Perhaps it’s my job to help you break some.”

 

Karl finally stopped teasing and began applying more pressure with his thumbs, stroking rhythmically in an up and down motion that produced the friction Elise had been craving, the wetness of her desire provided the necessary lubrication.  Though she couldn’t see it, she felt her skin had become red and swollen.  Karl was good at this, lots of practice she supposed, and occasionally he would brush a thumb across her clit, causing her to whimper with pleasure though she tried her best to remain silent.  She kept her eyes closed for the most part, savoring the onslaught of sensation as he pleasured her, but Elise stole an occasional glance, enjoying the look of intense concentration on Karl’s face.  She realized she didn’t feel the need to regain control at the moment.  She trusted her partner with her body and she was able to relax under his touch and focus on pursuing the release that she desperately craved.  Soon Elise was on the brink, the familiar tingling of her approaching climax just beyond her grasp.  She was becoming quite irritated that Karl was being so stingy with his tongue, merely lapping at her entrance on occasion and not providing the deeper penetration that she required.

 

“Merde!” she gasped.  “What are you doing?  Karl, please stop teasing.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he smirked, speeding up the pace of his strokes.  Elise felt herself start to go when Karl began focusing his attentions on her clit and plunging his tongue inside where she needed it most.

 

“Karl!” she cried out, no longer caring how loud she was when she came with an intensity she’d rarely experienced.  Every nerve ending in her body seemed to fire at once.  Karl’s palms pressing against her inner thighs prevented her from involuntarily clamping them around his head, but she couldn’t stop her heels from digging into his back as her body tensed and her inner muscles spasmed.  Karl kept on, carrying her through her orgasm and continued to stroke her, though more slowly and with less pressure until she opened her eyes and her breathing began to slow.  After a few moments she collapsed back onto the sofa, releasing a deep breath from her lungs.  She felt as if she’d just had a two-hour deep tissue massage, her limbs were like jelly and her body tingled all over.

 

“That was nice,” she stated calmly, staring at the ceiling.  She heard Karl laugh and she struggled to raise her head once more to look at him.  

 

“Only nice?  Should I be offended?”  

 

He removed her legs from his shoulders, allowing her to sit up and got to his feet.  She watched in fascination as he removed his trousers.  He wasn’t wearing any underwear either, it seemed everyone in her dream went au naturale.  Her eyes widened as she appreciated the sight of his fully aroused body.  She felt another tide of arousal rising between her legs.

 

“Karl, you have a very nice─”

 

Without warning Elise realized they were now in the dining room.  She had wanted to ride his cock and that was what she was doing.  Karl was seated and she was astride him, hands on his shoulders for balance as she moved up and down.  His large hands cupped her ass, encouraging her to move at the pace he wanted.  She loved the feel of him inside her, filling her.  She loved the feel of her breasts rubbing against the hard muscles of his chest when she leaned forward.  Most of all, she loved the noises he was making, soft grunts of pleasure as he thrust into her, and she was surprised to find that she was almost ready to come again.

 

“Karl,” she gasped his name.  “Don’t stop.”

 

“Elise─” She heard him whisper.  “Elise!” She heard him again, louder.  He must be close too.

 

“Elise─”  His voice sounded strange somehow, but she couldn’t figure out why.  She opened her eyes to look at him.

 

Elise realized immediately that she was in hospital.  She saw the bed railing and heard the beeping of the monitor.  She blinked several times and turned her head.  Karl was sitting beside her, a strange look on his face ─ part concern and part embarrassment.  Of course, she was in hospital.  She’d been injured.  She remembered now.

 

“Are you okay, Elise?” Karl asked.  “Should I call the nurse?”

 

“I’m fine,” she replied shortly, a bit irritated at having been transported so abruptly from a very nice dream to a sober reality.

 

“Good,” Karl nodded, looking a bit confused.  “I thought you might be in pain.”  He paused a moment then added, “You were moaning.  I didn’t want to wake you but you were calling my name.”

 

“I wasn’t in pain.  I was having a sex dream,” she explained bluntly.

 

Karl’s eyes widened and she saw his face turn a subtle shade of red as understanding came over him.

 

“Oh,” was all he managed.  They sat in silence for a few moments before Karl changed the subject.

 

“Should I bring you something to eat?  I was about to go to the cafeteria.”

 

Elise considered his question.  “Yes, I’m hungry.”

 

“What would you like?” he asked, rising.

 

“Anything.  I trust you.”

 

Karl nodded.  He was at the door when she stopped him.

 

“No pizza.”

 

He turned and looked at her curiously before nodding again.  “Okay.  No pizza.”

  
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who really ships these two. Thanks goes to [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/works) for being my beta reader. Check out her fics they are awesome!


End file.
